New SchoolMedical crises
by Hiro MD
Summary: It was Maggie's for day of SF Middle School unlit Hiro found out that she stopped growing.
1. New School

**It was he day ater Labor Day and back to School. Maggie starts her new middle school. The twins start kindergarten. Tagoshi who was named after my brother stars 1st grade. The twin now go to the same School as Tagoshi. Last year, their pre-school wa at the YMCA. At thair graduation last year, they did the YMCA dance with the song. The kid's where coming down for breakfast and Honey was making pancakes.'**

Honey:"Cone down guys. you don't want to be late on your first day."

Hiro:"Hi babe."

Honey:"What's on your sceduale?"

Hiro:"Today I have clinic duty and Maggie taking piano lesson so I need to take her to that".

Honey:"Speaking of Maggie were is she?"

Hiro:"I think she shill upstairs. I'll get her".

 **Maggie was sitting on her bed. I went upstairs into her room.**

Hiro:"Maggie, what's wrong"?

Maggie:"it's the first day of middle School and I'm nervous".

Hiro:"I know it can be a little scary when you go to a new School but you get to make new friends.".

Magie:"No it's not that."

Hiro:"What's the problem?"

Maggie:"I'm a young woman trapped in a little girls body. I think I need Baymax".

Hiro:"Sweetie, your just going through a a hard time. Your just becoming a teenager".

Maggie:"Dad I'm only 12."

Hiro:"Young girls go through puberty different ages but for you, you went through ear-ly puberty".

Maggie:"Dad? What wrong"?

Hiro:"Nothing. You go to School. have to good time I see you later".

Maggie:"Don't forget my first piano lesson at 4:00pm".

Hiro:"I won't. get your books.?

Maggie:"Yes Dad."

Hiro:"Come on you going to be late for the bus."

* * *

 **After breakfast, I dropped the twins and Tagoshi off at School and I went to work. I had clinic duty. I clocked in at Crystal came up to me.**

Crystal:"Your first patient is going to be a little late."

Hiro:"Okey. I be in my office. Call me after she arrived'.

 **I went into my office and log on onto my computer and filled my timecard for the day. I check my appointments on the computer. It look like I was booked. En E-mail popped up. It was from Crystal. Crystal popped up in my office.**

Crystal:"Your first patient just arrived".

Hiro:"Thanks. Oh I just got en E-mail from you".

Crystal: I send a PDF file for you to print out,"

Hiro:"What is It"?

Crystal:"I'll tell you later. Meeting at 4:00pm and bring the print out that I sent to you.

 **I think in my mine that Maggie is going to be disappointed of me because for first piano lesson is at four and I'm not there to take her. I grabbed my lab coat and went in the hallway and grabbed my patient's chart and went into the exam. room.**

* * *

 **At SP middle school, Magie went to the principal office to get her class sceduale and her locker number. She went to her locker. She was trying to open it but could not until another girl came up to her.**

Suesan:"Having trouble? Let me help you with that."

Maggie:"Thanks."

Susan:"You must be Maggie. My name is Susan. Were in the same Homeroom"?

Maggie:" How you know my name"?

Susan:"Story in the paper. You live with that marshmellow man"?

Maggie:"His name is BayMax. My Dad's brother created him.

Susan:"That what convense him to become a physision?"

Maggie:"He wanted to follow his brothers footsteps".

Susan:"What happen to him"?

Maggie:" My Dad said that he died in a fire when he was a teenage. Wait. How did you know all this"?

Susan:"I red your profile on your Facebook page".

 **The bell rang for first period.**

Maggie:"We better go to class. When do you have lunch"?

Susan:"Fourth period.".

Maggie:"Me too let talk later".

Susan:"Okey".

 **All the sudden a mean bully name Danny came and grabbed Maggie by the shoulders's.**

Danny:" LISTEN SHRIMP. STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND GOT IT"?

Maggie:"Yes sir.

 **Maggie ran to Homeroom.**

* * *

 **Back at the clinic, I was looking a little girls X-ray that broke her arm. She was on the monkey bars at School and fell on the concrete and ended up in the ER.**

Hiro:"The bones are healed and ready to take the cast off.

 **I open the cupboard and took out a casting saw.**

Hiro:"Okey Emily this will not cut you only the cast. This may tickle a little".

 **I put on my goggles and started to saw the cast off.**

Hiro:"Okey all done. You may keep this of you like.

 **I gave Emily a sucker.**

Emily:"Thank you Dr. Hamada."

Hiro:"Your very welcome. Be careful when you gone on the Monkey bars at School.

 **I went out the exam. room and went to see my next patient.**

* * *

 **Back at SF Middle School, Maggie went to computer 101. That mean bully Danny was in the same class. Maggie was scared so she went to see the principal to get her out of computer 101 second period. She explain to her principal. she agreed so she put her in English. The principal talked with her."**

Principal:"You know Maggie, Sometimes we have a ignore bullies. If someone is bothering you, We have a School counsler to talk to. I'm sorry I had to put you in that class.I 'll talk to Danny.

Maggie:"Thank Mrs. Kelsey".

* * *

 **Back at the clinic, A four year old Tommy was coughing for three weeks. I exam. him and wrote up a prescription to give to Mom and gave Tommy a small teddy bear. It was time for my lunch break. I went into the break room and texted Maggie that I had a meeting at 4:00 and was unable to take her so I called Mom at home. Maggie received it at School.**

 _Maggie.I"m sorry I have a meeting at 4:00. I'm unable to take you to your piano lessons. I called Mom. She'll take you. Dad._

 **I was eating My lunch. Crystal came into the break room at sat down.**

Crystal:"You know the PDF file I sent you? The Hospital is having at fundraiser. Were planning to build a dental clinic".

Hiro:"Don't tell me another blood drive."

Crystal:"No it's a health and safety fair. I'll talk about it in the meeting".

 **After my lunch break, I went back to work and went to see more patient. A two year old shoved a small ball up his nose,A nine year old had a bladder infection and I found out a 14 year old was pregnant. After the meeting at 4:00pm, I got my coat and went home When I came home, Someone was angry with me.**

Hiro:" Maggie, Why are you mad at me didn't you get my text?"

Maggie:"Yes?

Hiro:"Why are you angry at me?"

Maggie:"I'm not angery at you"?

Hiro:"Then who are you mad at"?

Maggie:"I don't know."

Hiro:"Well I need you upstairs. I want to check your height."

* * *

 **Upstairs in my office,I ask Maggie to take her shoes off and step on my Docor's scale. I gently slide the metal stick, guide down toward her head. I was surprise what it red so I wrote it down on her chart. She stepped off .**

Hiro:" Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Maggie:"Well I was teased all day at one boy called me a midget.

Hiro:"I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway your hight is the same as when you were eleven.

Maggie:What dos this all mean Dad?

Hiro:"You may have another medical condition that prevents you from growing taller. Have a seat. I need to draw some blood".

 **Maggie sat down while I get out a blood drawing kit. I drew 4 tubes of blood for the GH (Growth hormone) test and have her apply pressure were I stuck the needle in. At dinnertime, Baymax was serving the garlic bread while Honey Lemmon serve the salad and chicken. The kids got drumsticks, Honey and I had the breast.**

Hiro:" So Tadashi? what did you do in School today?"

Tadashi:"I was picked for pee wee T-ball in gym class".

Honey:"That great".

Hiro:"Oh Maggie, How was your first piano lesson's"?

Maggie:"Fine".

 **I was talking to Honey.**

Hiro:"Honey, Maybe we should buy a piano for her to practice on. Keyboard outlet is having a sale on piano's".

Honey:"you think we should?"

Hiro:"Let's go after dinner and go out for ice-cream".

Kids: Yeah!

Maggie:"All right then lets go".

 **Honey cleared off the table while I put the kids in the car. We drove to Keyboard outlet to look at piano's. We ordered one and will come in one week. Then we went to dairy queen to get blizzards and came back home. The new morning, I check Maggie's hieght. Still the same. I was concerned.**

* * *

 **End of Ch.1**


	2. Case solved

**I came to the Hospital to the Genetic lab and analyzing Maggie's blood. Crystal walked in.**

Crystal:" What are you doing in here"?

Hiro:"My twelve your old daughter is not growing to well. She's the same height when she was eleven. I checked her height this morning and still the same. It could be a Genetic thing. I'm guessing that ever since her hysterectomy prouder, it prevents her from growing.

Crystal:"Why is had a hysterectomy?"

Hiro:"Her periods were really heavy when she was going throat early puberty".

Crystal:"That means she can't have any children. Oh a patient on room 4-301 need a urinary catheter change.

Hiro:"Okey I'll be right up.

 **The room sign are easy to read. 4-means what floor your on and 301 is the room number.**

* * *

 **At SF Middle School during lunch period, Maggie was sitting at the same table with Susan. It was pizza day for lunch. they were talking for lunch. I talk to her about Danny. the School bully.**

Susan:"Don't worry about him. He's ben a bully ever since he started 6th grade. I not his girlfriend. He thinks I am.

 **After lunch, The bell rang for 5th period. Danny saw Maggie and Susan. Danny walked up grabbed Maggie by her shirt and shoved her in the locker. In Chemistry The teacher was looking for Maggie. Five minute's later, Maggie was gasping for air and past out. Susan herd something in her locker as she was walking down the hallway. She opened up her locker. Maggie was blue. Susan rushed to get the School Nurse. She wheeled an oxygen tank with a mask and place it on her. Susan found Maggie's phone and found her Dad's work number and called her Dad. I was in my office on the computer until my phone rang.**

Hiro:" Dr. Hamada speaking? What?! Okey I'll be right there. Crystal, I have an Emergency at my daughter School. I need you to cover me.

 **I grabbed my medical bag and went to my car. I pulled up at the School. Susan was in front of the School."**

Hiro:"What happen?"

Susan: She was shove in the locker from the School bully and she passed out".

 **I grabbed my medical bag and went into the School. I went into the hallway I opened my bag up and got my exam. supplies out. I put my stethoscope on to listen to her heart and took her blood-pressure. Meantime,Danny was sent to the principal's office to get suspended. I call the EMT on the two way radio**

Hiro:"Send an Ambulance at SP Middle School.

Susan:"What's going on?"

Hiro:"I need to take her to the Hospital. she's claustrophobic. Your Susan right?"

Susan: "Yes."

Hiro:"Thanks for your help. If it wasn't for you, she'll be dead."

 **The** **Ambulance came. Susan went outside to flag them in the School parking lot. The EMT put her on the stretcher with the oxygen still on her. We got to the Hospital in the Emergency room. I put her in a gown and apply EKG patch on her chest. Honey was showing a house. I admitted Maggie in for observation. I wheeled her in a room for bed rest and place oxygen around her nose. The** **Genetic testing came back** **possible. I started up an I.V for growth hormone supplement . After School hours Susan stop by at the Hospital to visit."**

Susan:"Dr. Hamada"?

Hiro:"Come in. She's sleeping right now.

Susan:"I like to thank you for coming so quickly".

Hiro:"Your welcome. How did you get here"?

Susan:"I rode my bike. The Hospital was only three blocks away from the School".

 **Maggie woke up and was surprise.**

Maggie:"Susan? I am so glad to see you. What happen to Danny"?

Susan:"He got suspended for two weeks from hurting you. Worse he could ended up in juvenile detention center for teens.

Maggie:"He needs Nanny McPee.

 **Susan laugh.**

Susan:"How are you feeling"?

Maggie:"A little dizzy.

Hiro:" I thought I can take you two out to the movies sometime".

Susan: Sound great Dr. Hamada".

Hio:"Call Me Hiro".

Susan:" I got to get going. Mother is probably wondering were I am.".

Hiro:"Okey. thanks for coming. Get some rest. I'll check up on you in a bit".

Maggie:"Dad? I do I haave an I.V"?

Hiro:"Oh I forgot. Your blood work came back. You have a Genetic disorder that prevents you from growing".

Maggie:"What caused it?"

Hiro:"It probably from your hysterectomy surgery. After you hormone's was cut out, It stops the growth. That's why I put you on hormone supplement. I need to take some more blood and I need to keep you here for three more days. I also need to do another pelvis exam. down there and a pap smear.

 **I got a pelvis exam. kit out and a blood draw kit. After I performed the exam.,Upper her dose on her iI.V pump, in her room, I took the samples up to the lab. I went back in my office do some research on Genetic disorder on the computer. Crystal walk into my office.**

Crystal:"What happen to your daughter"?

Hiro:"She got bullied at School. She was shoved in the locker and passed out".

Crystal:"Is she going to be okay?"

Hiro:"I'm keeping her here for a couple of days to so research on her disease. She has a rare Genetic disorder that I'm studying. Look at her chart. She's the some height that she was when she was eleven. All of her test came back and I put er on I.V hormone supplement so she can continued growing.

 **The next morning, I took for in the exam. room on the unit and measured her on the scale. I place the metal stick down on her head. I was shocked what I saw.**

Hiro:"Oh my god".

Maggie:"What is it Dad"?

Hiro:"You grew an one forth of inch taller. Must be the hormone supplement your on. It's working.

 **Maggie stepped off the scale. I pulled the** **stirrups out from the** **table an grabbed a** **speculum from a drawer and attached it onto a light.**

Hiro:"Walk to the table. I need to do another exam".

 **Later, I was ready to discharge her. I wrote up a prescription for hormone supplement, However it not a pill. She'll need to get shots everyday until her body gets use to the hormone supplement to help her grow. Maggie needs to get shots until she is 21 years old. We came home and I went upstairs to activate Baymax to program him to give the injection. We were having pizza that night until** **there was a knock at the door.**

Hiro:"I'll get it hon".

 **I open the door and I was surprise who it was. It was clair and Becky. I let them in and went into the kitchen.**

Hiro:"Everybody, We got visiter. This is Clair. I delivered her Baby"?

Honey:"Yes you were in the paper. I read about you.

Clair:"Yes. Hiro? Can I talk to you upstairs?"

Hiro:"Sure.. Guys I'll be upstair."

 **We went upstair in my office.**

Hiro:"What's up.

Clair:" My Mother died last week. She had cancer".

Hiro:"I'm so sorry'.

Clair:" And another thing. Becky will not eat anything. She's refusing a bottle and I just couldn't breast feed her."

Hiro:"Follow me.

Becky:"You have a clinic in your house?"

Hiro:"Yes I do. Please lie her on the table".

 **I exam. her from head to toe. I weigh her.**

Hiro:"Take her diaper off. I need to put a catheter in to get a urine sample".

 **I poked her heal to get a blood sample and put a few drop into a test tube. After the exam. Chair dressed her and met me in my office.**

Hiro:"There is nothing wrong medically. Has she ben sleeping okey"?

Clair:"No she not. She ben waking up hungry and she refuse to eat from her bottle."

Hero:"Will I weigh her and I see she's less then her normal weight"

Chair:"What does that mean?"

Hiro:"She's not getting enough nourishment that her body needs. I may need a admit her to the Hospital for tube feeding and monitoring her then she can come back home.

Chair:"When should I bring her in?"

Hiro:"I'll set you up for a crib and you can bring her tomorrow morning at 8:00 to start treatment. Your welcome to have pizza with us.

Chair:"Thanks."

 **We went back downstair. Baymax just gave Maggie her growth hormone shot. Maggie don't like needle so she talk to me. I told her if I implant a central line in so he can deliver the medicine with out being poked After dinner Honey wash the dishes Baymax apply ice on Maggie's arm She was bruising up so He called me".**

Baymax:"Hiro, I think you need to take a look at this".

 **I came over the couch and looked at her arm.**

Hero:"Must be the needle. Her are is very sensitive to it. I may have to bring her in tomorrow to put a central line in. It will make it lot easier to deliver the medicine. It's a simple surgical procedure and It's outpatient so she can go home the same day and will discuss of what dose to deliver the supplement to inject through the central line. a good place is to put it in the chest on the right and away from the heart. Okey No Breakfast for her tomorrow because you'll be asleep.

* * *

 **The next Day, Clair came in with her baby and up to the admitting desk. I met them at the admitting desk to escort them to the the neonate care unit. I grabbed the feeding tube supplies and got started. I started to put the NG tube through her nose into her stomach. I use my stethoscope to guide me were the tube is. Mom gave her a bottle to force her to swallow but she refuse so I called in a nurse to help. We finally to put the NG tube in and attach it to a feeding bag with supplement. I just the kangaroo pump to the correct feeding dose. After That I went to outpatient surgery to scrub up for my daughters central line placement. The procedure took one hour then I wheeled her in recovery. I discuss the dose to deliver the supplement to inject through the central line to Baymax. It got programed into his health care chip. The next day, I went back up the the** **neonate care unit to check on becky. I carried her to the baby scale to weight her. She gained two pounds and was ready to be discharged. I pulled the NG tube out of her nose and gave Clair the discharge papers and the Hospital bill and a teddy bear for Becky. The next day she had a follow-up in my clinic. When I open the door, I notice she did take the bottle.**

Hiro:"Well I see somebody is doing okey."

Clair:"Hiro, thank you so mush. She is sleeping mush better and how's your daughter?"

Hiro:"She doing just great after her central line ben put in. Baymax can now deliver her medicine safe and needle-free.

Becky:"Hiro Can I tell you about something? Ever since my Mom died, I got on welfare and I'm not sure of I can afford to pay the hospital right now".

Hiro:"What about child support?"

Becky:They said it will take them weeks before I ben approved for child support. I'm only nineteen".

 **I took a deep breath and rubbed my chin and think.**

Hiro:"Do you have the bill with you right now"?

Becky:"I got it in my purse

Becky hand the bill to me.

Hiro:"Tell you what, I'll hand this into our billing department and see what I can do and her. Noe her bloodwork looks good. Urine test is negative. I need to weigh one more time her so I need to get her undressed and put her on the baby scale".

 **Clair undressed her and carried her to the scale. I weigh her and wrote it down in her chart.**

Hiro:"She gained a pound. A Normal baby weigh seven to nine pounds. She was 4 pounds underweight before she was attritted to the Hospital. Now she is nine pounds. A normal weight for a Baby. Now I got to see other patients. here's my card of you have any questions of concerns.

Clair:"Thank you".

Hiro:"Your Welcome and I'll see what I can do about this bill".

* * *

 **I got home fro work. One month went by, Clair got a letter in the mail and got approved for child support and the Hospital payed her bill for support. Becky is doing just great and sleeping well and not going to bed hungry. Maggie is growing as will ever scince Baymax delivered her hormone supplement through her central line. Every week, I kept measuring her height in my office upstairs. We pulled her out of that Middle School and went to a private School for she had to wear a uniform everyday for School. Honey sold three houses and got ta thousand bucks so we all celebrated to a dinner theater. A year went by, Maggie was just becoming a teenager A normal** **thirteen year old. I also got a pay raise as well to by solving a medical mystery of my daughter's g** **enetic disorder Yes everything is back to normal.**

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
